Moments in the Life of James and Lily Potter
by Jennifish
Summary: Important moments in the lives of one of our fav HP pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Moments in the Life of James and Lily Potter Chap 1 Lily

Even before she even got to the school, young Lily Evans found out who she was going to avoid. While on the train with Severus, Lily heard constant yelling and cursing from a compartment not more than three away from her own. After the first hour she grew very annoyed and decided to calm them down herself. Upon reaching the compartment she had to jump out of the way to avoid a spell that hit a rather dorky first year that caused him to vomit slugs. EWWWWWW! Lily looked into the compartment full of culprits and just shook her head. Inside was one boy with long stringy hair but not like Severus', this kid made the hair work for him. Next to him was the runt of the group, with his buck teeth and rather plump size. Reading and looking out the window was another boy with light brown hair who looked like the calm and mature one of the bunch. Finally, there was a dare she say cute boy staring up and looking at her like he was reading her thoughts. He had brown hair, he looked a little taller than herself, and he had a pair of reading spectacles. By far, he was the obvious leader. "Excuse me, but you guys are being rather obnoxious in here. My friend and I can hear you and we are three compartments down. Please calm down or I'm telling one of the trolley ladies. Oh and by the way, you guys should change into your robes one of the fourth years said we are getting close to the school." With that she left but heard snickers and laughter coming from the compartment. After they finally arrived to the school, they were herded into the Great Hall like sheep, and awaited their sortment. Lily was so anxious. She didn't want to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. They just didn't suit her. Ravenclaw sounded nice, she was intelligent after all but Gryffindor was the head house it seemed. Who wouldn't want to be there and she's plenty brave after all. You have to be brave to live with Petunia. " James Potter." Lily watched as the cute mischevious boy from the train was called to sit on the stool. One after another she watched as all of his friends were sorted in to Gryffindor with him. Even the one who was reading a book, Remus, was it? There was something weird about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. He was definitely hiding something. As the once large group of first years dwindled Lily became more and more anxious. Finally, her name was called.  
"Lily Evans" With shaking legs and a heart that was beating faster than she thought possible she managed to reach the old stool. All she could when the hat was placed on her head was "I sure hope no one has lice." Then the hat began to talk. "Difficult. You would do well in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I see that you have brains but bravery also. What to do. What to do. Of course, GRYFFINDOR!" The table in front of her erupted in cheers. Only when she passed Severus did she feel a little upset but what can she do. She didn't choose after all. As she sat down she was formally introduced to James and as of the moment he seemed okay. Nothing felt strange until Severus went up. I don't even think the hat touched his head before it exclaimed "SLYTHERIN!" Throughout the sorting she overhead all the older years saying "There wasn't a wizard that came out of Slytherin nice. All turn out to be evil little blokes. Wouldn't be friends with them I tell you." Were they right or perhaps Severus is the exception. I mean he was her friend after all,right?

James When young James boarded the train he jumped into a compartment with a cool looking boy with long stringy black hair. Later he was joined by two other boys one who acted mature and the other a total dork that they let sit with them due to lack of seating. Anyway, it wasn't very long into the ride that James realized these three boys would become his best friends. Sirius and James had an immediate friendship, I mean the dude was awesome. About an hour into the ride they thought it would be fun to mess around with spells. They were magic, so why not use it.  
After a few spells they made a game out of it. Whoever's wand actually did something other than spark would have first dibs on candy and the girls at the school. Sirius and Peter failed miserably, Peter's wand didn't even get a spark. Remus was really close to getting something but James won. However, his aim wasn't very good and he had no idea what the spell actually did. He was aiming for the door of the compartment when it opened and nearly hit somone, a girl. Thank goodness, she had fast reflexes because it flew right past her and hit a dorky first year. James laughed a little when the boy started puking slugs. The girl however was not amused.  
Before she said anything she sat there in silence for a few seconds. It appeared she was analyzing everyone in the compartment. James was looking at her at the same moment. She had gorgeous red hair that reached her shoulders and her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, they were the prettiest shade of emerald green he had ever seen. It was immediate, James was in love with this girl. Just as quick as she came, she was gone. He was too busy floating on cloud nine that he didn't even hear he speak. " What did she say?" James asked completely confused. Sirius just laughed and said " Come on loverboy, time to put on our robes" and walked into the passageway.

James didn't see that girl again until they had reached the castle and were waiting in the Great Hall. She was standing next to some boy who looked like he hadn't washed his hair since he was born. He appeared to be her friend and he didn't want to say anything to ruin his chances of ever dating her so he didn't say anything. Not long after they were herded in James' name was the first called. He strode up there looking completely confident when in reality he was terrified. He didn't breathe until he sat at the close end of the Gryffindor. He was so relieved when Sirius, Lupin, even Peter were sorted into his house. James wasn't paying any attention to anyone until he heard her name. The name was so perfect it just had to belong to his green eyed beauty. He watched as she shakily walked to the bench. James wanted so badly to be able to hold her hand and steady her to the stool and tell her everything will be find. He felt his heart stop beating when she was sorted into Gryffindor and sat right down next to him. He immediately, introduced himself sounding as normal as he could for an eleven year old boy. You have no idea how happy he was his voice didn't crack.  
He looked at the beautiful girl next to him and knew he was going to marry her someday. Just one problem, how does he get her to stop hanging out with that Snape kid?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Lily

Five summers have gone by since she met the cute boy with glasses that day on the train. Now it is near Christmas in her sixth year and something big is happening. For the first time in a decade the Tri Wizard Cup is being held at Hogwarts. If that wasn't exciting enough, Lily was a prefect and next year had a pretty good chance of becoming head girl. In Lily's life everything was perfect, except for one thing. The Yule ball was coming up and she still didn't have a date. Of course she'd been asked but not by the guy she wanted to go with. Snape asked her a few times already and each time she declined. They no longer hang out and she lost all respect for him that day in third year.

~ Flash back ~ James and his friends, the Marauders as they called themselves, were tormenting him Severus once again. Oh how she loathed that boy, James was just so mean to Snape. Now she knew why. Anyway, Snape was dangling upside down and she tried to help him when she couldn't beleive her ears, Severus, her friend, called her a word so low even most Slytherins never utter it.  
Snape called her a Mudblood. Can you believe it? A mudblood! Lily was so upset she just turned and ran. She had no clue where until she found herself in front of the Quidditch shed. Quickly, she ran in and cried and cried. For the first time, in her sixteen years Lily wished she was never born a witch. Why did Great Grandma have to pass the gene to me? Why didn't Petunia become the witch? The air grew really cold and light flooded the room. Someone had just walked in, not just anyone James Potter. Lily hastily wiped her tears. He couldn't see her cry, he probably thought she was weak already. James just came in, sat on the bench next to her, put his arm around her and let her cry. He never once uttered a sound. All he did was let her cry and be her shoulder to cry on. Lily had never seen this side of James before. He was serious and compassionate, and well not James. Lily liked this side of James, the side he keeps hidden under the metaphorical invisibility cloak. After she stopped crying Lily finally spoke clear words and jokingly said " This isn't another one of your asking me out attempts is it Potter?"

James removed his hand and said just as jokingly "Evans. I am suprised at you. Do you think I am that much of a monster? I honestly came in here because I heard what Snivellus said to you. Sorry I was so late though, I had to beat snivelly to a little grease filled pulp first."  
For the first time since the incident Lily laughed. ~ End flashback~

As Christmas soon approached, Lily started losing hope of being invited to the dance. About a week before the ball an announcement was said at dance lessons. All the males who aren't the champions will be required to wear a mask to give a sort of masquerade feel. Of course, a large majority of the room let out groans all except a certain animagus boy with glasses. The day before the Yule Ball Lily found a hand written note hidden on her bed. The writer must have used an enchanted quill because the hand writing was neat but impossible to discover the writers identity. All the note said was Meet me at the dance by the back table. I will be wearing a blue mask.

There was no signature. All Lily did was go to her dorm and try to figure out who the mystery man was. This reminded her of a game her and Petunia used to play when they were little. The game was mystery date and you had to pull cards and try to match your cards to the date at the door.

The next day came way to quickly. Thank goodness it was a half day. All of the girls espescially Lily needed so time to get ready. Lily first got into her dress. It was borrow from one of the richer girls in the Gryffindor tower. The dress was the same green as her eyes with a sweet heart neckline and it reached just above her knees. One of the girls in her dorm, Alice actually, helped her with her hair. She put it in a bun but left curled ringlets to frame her face. All Lily could think was " I hope I don't look like a leprauchaun."

When she finally arrived at the ball, Lily was flooded with attention. She really wasn't used to this. Obeying her mystery man, Lily went and stood by the punch ball. After about fifteen minutes she realized her "date" was running late. Not a very good first impression. Still, she refused all of the invitations to dance. As the clock struck ten Lily started losing all hope in her mystery man. There was only a half hour left in the dance and he hasn't even shown up yet. Defeated, Lily went and sat at the table nearest to the punch bowl where she began to lightly cry. Then she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" The voice asked.  
"I'm sorry but I am waiting someone." Lily said almost robotically. " I know, sorry I am late." The voice apologized. With that Lily looked up. She had mixed emotions when she saw a tall skinny gentleman in a blue mask. Her date! Swiftly, the man held out his hand and led Lily to the dance floor. Just in the moment they got to the floor, a slow song played. It was so beautiful. Then they danced. Lily had never seen such a smooth dancer in her life. He had grace, balance, and he wasn't pulling her. It was like she was floating. "You're quite a dancer." The mysterious man complimented.

Before responding Lily looked up and looked deep in to the eyes of the mask. It wasn't until she caught a glare in the man's eyes that she realized who her mysery man was. " Why thank you Potter. You aren't too bad yourself." Just for a moment the man was stunned. Then he laughed. " Wow! You really are the brightest witch of your age. How did you figure out my identity." James said obviously amazed.  
" Hmm. It was tricky at first but then you showed up late, you were very smooth, and I caught the glare in your glasses behind the mask."  
" Curse these glasses the only flaw in my disguise. Of Course without these, I would be as blind as Helen Keller." That earned a few laughs from the two who were still dancing effortlessly across the floor. That is how they spent the rest of the night just laughing and getting along better than they had for the six years they'd known each other. It was one of the few times James wasn't being his annoying, obnoxious self. She was actually having a good time instead of arguing with the boy. The two were often at each others throats due to one of James oh so common pranks. Lily found them rather amusing but she wouldn't dare let James know that. No sooner would she drop hints about possibly liking him. Merlin knows how many more times a day he would ask her out. With one final spin the ball was over. Lily politely thanked James and went to find Alice but got no more than three steps before James grabbed her wrist. " Geez Evans, I didn't think you would want to get rid of me so quickly. At least let me accompany you to the Gryffinodor common room." James said. His voice was so suave and his messy hair made him look so darn cute how could Lily refuse.

Earning looks from everyone they walked to the common room enjoying each other's company and laughing at the occasional " Was that James and Lily?" " Oh my Goodness they aren't trying to kill each other." Of course that was soon replaced with the gossip like " Did you know Emily was caught snogging a Durmstrang in one of the carriages outside?" " Didn't she go to the dance with a Hogwarts student though?" Far too soon, they reached the Fat Lady's portrait and said farewell.

"Thanks for the night James. I can't believe I am saying this but I actually had a great time." Lily said blushing furiously. Before muttering the password and entering the portrait hole she gave James a friendly hug and turned around. " Aren't you coming? You are in Gryffindor last time I checked. " Lily stated " It's the full moon. I usually go for a walk around the grounds before turning in." James answered convincingly. " Alright, well see you at breakfast. Good night James." Lily then muttered the password and entered the portrait hole. Before it closed, she distinctly heard James yell "Not even a good night kiss." This caused Lily to chuckle to herself. Same old Potter.  
James

I quickly enchanted my quill and it scribbled what was one of the most important notes I had ever writtien. Before anyone saw me i discretely gave the note to Alice, who is one of Lily's friends, and she was going to put in on Lily's bed in Gryffindor tower. The one thing about the note is that you never know what the answer was. James couldn't believer it, he just asked Lily Evans out. The day of the Yule ball had arrived and it hadn't dawned on James that it was a full moon until too late. Mooney was starting to go through his transformation before James had even put on his dress robes. Sirius came in and said " Prongs, why aren't you getting ready to go stag? Mooney's almost completely gone. We have to get him to the woods." James coudn't leave Sirius like that so he quickly grabbed his invsibility cloak and followed Padfoot to the forbidden forest. "Sorry Padfoot but I have to go back to the tower. I have a date to the Yule Ball tonight. I asked Lily Evans and I was supposed to meet her about an hour ago."

Sirius just nodded knowingly in his dog form and nudged his head towards the castle telling him silently " You better hurry. Mooney and I will be fine." With one swift motion James disappeared under the cloak and was off towards the castle. When he arrived at the ball he realized that he had only a half hour with Lily. Dawning the blue mask he made his way through the labryinth of dancing couples and made it to the punch bowl. It took him a while but he finally found the fiery red locks of Lily and was disheartened to find her crying silently in her hands. Quickly he apologized and he guided her to the dance floor. Halfway through the dance he complimented Lily only to discover that she knew who was hiding behind the mask. He was never more thankful to have the mask covering his face because he was sure his cheeks were redder then her hair. He was finally dancing with the love of his life. James spent most of the night listening and laughing with Lily and that lasted all the way to the common room. She even hugged him. Usually the only contact he got from Lily was a slap in the face. He then remembered Mooney and as soon as she closed the portrait door took off.

He couldn't resist turning back and yelling " Not even a kiss goodnight!" He was rewarded with claps when he reached the forest. Mooney was back to normal and he assumed Padfoot had told him where James was all night. "How was your date with Evans Padfoot?"  
"Brilliant." James replied before turning into his stag form and letting all the scenes of the night replay through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Lily

It was now seventh year and Lily was correct like always, and became Head Girl. James of course, was made head boy. The two spent most of their nights patrolling together and arguing playfully with each other. Most people would call it flirting, and many assumed the two would end up together some day. They were just to obvious with it. Not to mention, both only had short term relationships throughout all the years. Everything changed since that night at the dance. With only a few months left in their last term at Hogwarts, Lily's hopes of ever dating Potter were starting to dampen. For the first time in five years, James not once asked Lily out. The pressure of a breaking heart was taking its toll on Lily and Alice knew it. " What's wrong with you Lily? You're headgirl, have excellent grades, and you aced your NEWTS. What are you so depressed?" Alice asked concerned. " Nothing Alice. I guess I'm just upset about it being seventh year. There's a really good chance I won't see most of these people after the last day. I am going to miss everyone so much. Lily half - lied. Alice caught on though. "You're going to miss everyone or just a certain Gryffindor seeker with messy black hair and glasses."  
Lily laughed far too quickly and unconvincingly.  
" What? Potter! Are you serious Alice? I've hated that boy since I laid eyes on him. He's so annoying. Just being near him makes me queasy.

All Alice did was laugh. "Lily, your not that dimwitted. I know you love James, you know you love James, Hogwarts knows you love James. I mean even with his horrible eyesight James can probably see it. Your patronus' even go together. You two are literally soul mates!"

Lily couldn't argue all she did was sit and blush. She couldn't hide those feelings from herself any longer. She, Lily Evans, was in love with none other than James Potter.  
The quiddditch cup arrived and like many years before, Gryffindor won. It was all thanks to the brilliant seeking skills of Mr. James Potter. He was the best seeker to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, Lily went to the game but she wasn't one to really participate in parties. When everyone was cheering and hoisting the team on their shoulders Lily was sitting comfortably in the big chair reading a wonderful book by a muggle named Rick Riordan. She was deep into Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labryinth when the book was torn from her hands and she was dragged out of the chair. Before she had time to give the book theif a earful worthy of Mrs. Black's a pair of soft lips crushed into hers. Lily looked up into the brown eyes of the man of the hour himself James Potter. Instincts told her to smack him for kissing her so abruptly in front of everyone but her hormones won the battle. She just wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and deepened the kiss. By far, it was the best kiss ever.  
When the two finally broke apart Lily noticed how quiet the room had gotten. All the attention overwhelmed her and Lily ran from the common room. Lily didn't know why but she ran to the quidditch shed once again. You'd be amazed at how little had changed in four years. Not once did Lily cry while she was in there. Instead she used the quiet to sort out her thoughts and calm down. It took a little bit but eventually what just happened dawned on Lily. James Potter, the boy she has loved since forever it seemed, kissed her and what did she do. She ran away. What was probably the only chance of her dating James - gone. She blew it. Once again, someone opened the door to the shed. This time Lily immediately knew who it was. Only one other person knew this was where she ran to when she was really upset and needed space. or "I thought you'd be here." James said before sitting next to her. " About what happened in there, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess all the adrenaline ran through me and I did what i wanted to do since second year. I didn't even stop to think about how it would affect you. I'm really sorry. i guess I'll just go. Lily listened to his apology and waited until he was done before speaking up. "Wait, James don't leave. I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess all the attention made me run off. It wasn't your fault at all. It was the best kiss I ever had. Do you know why James?" James was dumbfounded. " Ummm because the last time you kissed someone it was fifth year and the boy had just eaten sardines?  
Lily was slightly offended but said " No James it was because it was the first time I kissed someone I was in love with." Lily then kissed James lightly and sweetly on the lips before sitting back down. James literally looked like a deer in headlight before he went and sat down again next to Lily Evans and interlaced his fingers with hers. Maybe the one hundreth times the charm. " Lily Evans will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" For the first time in the five years of asking Lily finally said yes.

The two then kissed one more time linked hands and walked back to the castle where both would celebrate and be applauded with shouts of IT TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH! filling the corridors.

James It was finally seventh year and by some odd stroke of lunch I was headboy. To tell you the truth, I didn't really like being head boy. The only good thing about being head boy is that I get to patrol the halls with since that dance we have argued playfully and haven't gotten in any major spats, which is a good thing. This year I decided to not ask Lily out anymore, I guess she just didn't like me. I don't blame her, I was such a jerk to her old friend, James thought. He had been trying to move on from Lily, espescially this year. It's just ever since that dance, James hasn't been able to keep a relationship. There was always a part of James that told him he loved Lily and Lily loved him. For some reason that voice always sounded like Alice, oh wait, it wasn't in his head, she tells him everyday. To keep things simple, all year James has been in a type of funk with his schoolwork, espescially defense against the dark arts. This was usually his best class but ever since they did patronus' he couldn't do any of his spells properly. That was the day he discovered Lily's patronus- the doe. Did that mean they were meant to be together? James wasn't sure all he knew was that since that day he hasn't been able to concentrate on anything but Lily. Thank goodness the quidditch cup was coming up. Quidditch, his other love. It was the only other thing he could pay attention to besides Lily. There was a lot of pressure riding on James this year. If he catches the snitch in the cup that will make him the best seeker to ever roam the halls of Hogwarts. When he won, he was hoisted on the entire teams' shoulders and carried to the changing room. He had so much adrenaline he felt like he could do anything.  
When he reached the tower he of course hollered and held up his trophy, but that was just for so. When he was able to make his way across the room and through the crowd of students he found Lily, reading as usual. Not caring what she would do, he lifted the book from her hands and threw it on the ground. Before she had the chance to see who it was he snogged her full on the lips. At first, James was expecting her to pull away and slap him, but that didn't happen. She deepened the kiss and only pulled away when oxygen was required. That's when he realized how quiet the room had gotten. The room was full of murmurs, pointing fingers, camera flashes, and of course whispers. Just when James was going to attempt to ask her out Lily ran out of the room. Immediately, James went to follow her. As soon as he got into the hallway, it seemed all of Hogwarts was there calling his name and cheering. When he finally reached the end of the corridor he knew exactly where to run to. Lily isn't one for running into the Girl's Lavatory to cry, or run to her room. There was only one place she ran when she was upset and she only went there once. James feet barely touched the ground he was running so fast. Finally, he reached the shed. When he walked in he apologized, and figuring she wanted some time alone, he started to leave. Before he could though, Lily stopped him and told him that she felt the exact way. Finally, James had the courage to ask Lily what he wanted to all year, and she said yes. As they were walking back to the castle, all James did was smile. Everything was finally right in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

After plenty of years of begging and pleading Lily finally said yes. Lily walked into what once was her dormitory of Hogwarts and took in everything. She was shocked to find a stain by her old bed. She had made that stain in her fifth year when she got so mad at James she threw her perfume bottle which stained the curtains. I guess the elves weren't ever able to get that out, Lily thought. Finally her mother, Rose,( Authors Note: I guessed this would be her name since her and her husband's name are unknown.) joined her with tears glistening in her green eyes which Lily thankfully inherited. "Is Petunia here?" Lily asked already knowing the answer.  
Rose was silent for a moment before answering. " I'm sorry sweetie but you know she doesn't like James and she's a bit jealous. She sends her love to you though but she decided to spend time with Vernon this weekend." Lily was a little upset but didn't show it. After growing up with her sister she knew they wouldn't be that close, espescially when she found out that she was a witch. Petunia always thought she had to be the best at everything and have everything Lily had, so now she expected that response about the wedding. Lily was just wiping her eyes when Alice, her maid of honor, walked in and huffed. " Why are you still in your regular clothes! Your hair isn't curled, your make up isn't on, and did you even shower yet?" Alice exclaimed. As maid of honor Alice wanted everything perfect and had Lily's best interest at heart which is why she is so stressed out. "Breathe Alice, Breathe. I already showered and we have four or more hours before I have to walk down the aisle so we've got time." Lily said attempting to calm the frantic Alice. " My Mom was just about to start my hair anyway. "

About an hour or so later Lily's hair was finally done. She had it done just like she had for the Yule Ball so many years ago. Lily specifically looked back at the picture just to make sure it was perfect. James always said that her hair was gorgeous at the Yule Ball and that's what caught his attention. Alice then did her make up. Lily wasn't one for make up. To tell you the truth, the little bit Alice put on made her feel like a clown. After about a half hour of make up she was finally done and was allowed to look in the mirror. Lily barely recognized herself. When she stood up she was herded to the middle of the room for her favorite part of getting ready... the dress! It had thin straps, a beautiful neck line, hugged her hour glass figure perfectly, and flowed nicely and hovered just above her ankles. Lily was clumsy and definitely didn't want a train. When Alice slipped on her heels she felt just like Cinderella. Then the finishing touch. Rose opened a small box and took out the prettiest veil Lily had ever seen. The lace was extravagent with little flowers to match the tiny lilies that decorated her dress. Lily then started to spin slowly and her eyes brimmed with tears when her father, Harold,( Authors Note: I made his name up too) came in and admired her. " Lily, darling, you look beautiful." Harold said "I feel as if it were only yesterday I was chasing you around the house trying to change your diaper." " Oh dad. Things haven't changed that much except that I have bladder control." Lily said starting to let tears slide down her face. "Harry, stop making the girl cry. You aren't supposed to take her down to the grounds for another half hour." Rose scolded playfully.  
With a short hug and kiss Harold disappeared to go have a talk with his future son in law. About twenty minutes later he walked back up to the tower and took his daughter by the arm and led her to the quidditch field. As the gently wedding march played Lily looked around and saw all of her and James friends sitting in little chairs on the field. She saw her mother crying her eyes out with her Grandmother and James mother. To her left she saw Peter and Lupin looking serious for once, and behind them could she believe her eyes, Petunia and Vernon were sitting in the back row looking as cross as ever, but still there. Finally, she looked forward she saw the love of her life. James was looking at her with his goofy grin, and mischevious expression. His messy hair looked like they had spent 2 hours trying to tame it with a bunch of Sirius's hair gel. You'd be amazed at how good he looked in a tux. Next to him looking even more mischevious was Sirius, proud to be best man, but appearing to have a few pranks planned. After the wedding there was the reception in the great hall, and like Lily predicted, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin had a prank awaiting all of the guests. It consisted of Petunia, of all the guests, ending up covered in ink after the cutting of the cake. This caused Petunia and Vernon to leave in worse moods then Lily thought possible. Other than that, Lily never had so much fun in her life. When the clock struck twelve Lily and James climbed on his Nimbus 1991 and flew to the Quidditch shed where they carved JP+LP before flying off to their cozy little house in Godric's hollow.

Lily discovered that James was good at more than just joking around and quidditch that night. She will soon add another title for James to the list in a few short months. 


	5. Chapter 5

James and Lily had been living in their house for about six months now and life was going great. James had a great job as an Auror and Lily was an Auror also. Not to mention, both were full time members of the Order of the Phoenix. Since they graduated from Hogwarts, the dark forces have been rising with the power of he who must not be named. Lily and James had no idea how much more busy their lives would become.  
"Lily, are you feeling any better?" James asked. He was carrying a tray of toast, pumpkin juice, and some soup.  
" Not really. I can't stop getting sick. Can you call in sick for me again?" Lily answered weakly. She had been unable to keep any food down for the past three days. It was starting to worry her and she hated not being able to do anything. She felt like a useless couch potato. " Sure thing, Mrs. Potter. I'll call right now. Here's your breakfast and I'll be back in a few minutes." James reassured. Lily watched him leave and thought back to their hogwarts days. Who would have thought that she would end up marrying James Potter? She was also amazed at how much of a wonderful person James had grown up to be.  
About 10 minutes later James returned with his jacket. " Okay, I'm going to work. If you need anything just call for me and one more thing. As soon as i get done work, you and I are heading to St. Mungo's you have an appointment at 6. I love you Lily." With a crack he was gone.

At about noon Lily decided to call Alice Longbottom, who was more than likely home also.  
" Hey Lily. I guess you are still sick huh?" Alice answered " Yeah. James is taking me to St. Mungos later, but I wanted to know if you knew of any remedies." " All the remedies I know are for morning sickness. Wait a minute, are you pregnant?" Alice asked realizing the possibility.  
" I doubt it. James and I have been trying since our honeymoon and you know what my doctor said." Lily said sadly.  
" You never know Lily. Well sorry I couldn't help. Hope you feel better. Bye."

Am I pregnant? No, it's not possible. What if I am though? What will James think? What about the Order? All these thoughts ran through Lily's head until James finally came home.

After hours of tests, the doctors determined Lily really was pregnant. She was only about 6 weeks though. Her doctor decided to keep Lily overnight for observation. She was very dehydrated and needed to rebuild her strength. When Lily finally came home, James and her decided that since she wasn't very far along they would wait to tell everyone. Thanksgiving, they would tell everyone. THANKSGIVING

Every year, Thanksgiving was at Sirius' house due to the fact that it was by far the largest. Everything was going normally and Lily was throwing up less frequently so nobody expected anything. Before they had left the house, Lily and James had already decided on the baby's godparents, Sirius and Alice. It was a hard decison for James considering how close he, Sirius, and Lupin were. It was just Sirius and James were a bit closer. As dinner came to a start, Sirius stood and went to grab some wine. Everyone took a gracious amount except Lily, who politely refused. "Come on Lily. It's just a bit of wine. We've all seen you drink before." Sirius teased.  
" I can't... I can't because I'm pregnant." Lily answered smiling.  
After everyone congratulated Lily, they pulled Sirius and Alice aside and asked if they wanted to be the godparents. Like they expected, both accepted whole heartedly, and were honored.

As the months went by, Lily's stomach grew bigger and bigger. She and James were almost done the nursery. They decided on nuetral colors since they didn't know the baby's gender. Lily wanted it to be a surprise, and James knew it was best not to argue with a pregnant woman. As August neared, Lily was spending alot of time with Alice who was also pregnant. Her child, a boy, was due about a week or two before the little Potter. Both friends stuck together through the mood swings, insecurity issues, and it was more fun to go shopping with another person. Sadly, as both of their stomachs grew, so did the dark arts. More and more muggles were being killed by death eaters and Voldemort. As a matter of fact, Lily went into labor when James was in the middle of fighting a death eater. Lily was rushed to the hospital as soon as James apparated to their home. The baby wasn't supposed to be born until mid september! The baby was going to be premature. By the time Lily was taken into the labor room she was fully dialated and ready to push. About 20 minutes of endless screaming and crying, and pushes a baby boy was brought into the wizard world. " He looks so tiny but the doctors said he's healthy." James said.  
" James, he looks just like you." Lily said grinning from ear to ear.  
" Yeah, but look he has your eyes." James said starting to choke up. " I can't believe that I'm a father." " Welcome to the world Harry James Potter." Lily said before the doctors took little Harry.

Lily and James had no idea how hard it was to live with a baby and they still didn't. Harry was such a good baby. He rarely cried, screamed or wailed. Sure he cried when he was wet, tired, and hungry, but that was expected. There were times when Lily found herself forgetting Harry was in his crib he was so quiet. Of course, that was before Harry could get into any trouble. Harry was a quick learner. At only 7 months he had already started to crawl. James knew his son was going to be a great seeker one day, Harry was very observant. Not to mention, James had to grab Harry when he discovered his fathers broom in the cupboard. The maurauders spent alot of time with Harry when James and Lily were home or out running errands. Lupin and Sirius just loved their little "nephew" as they called him. Even Snape stopped by once or twice to meet the little tyke. Even though Snape hated Potter, he at least wanted to meet Harry in respect to Lily. By the time Harry was one he started saying a few simple words. " Mama" was his first quickly followed by Da da. Since he couldn't say Sirius or Lupin it was shortened to Sisi and Lupi. Everyone was happy in the Potter household, but little did they know but at this very moment they were getting decieved by one of their trusted friends.


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

If you do not wish to read about the deaths of James and Lily do NOT read the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chap 6

It was a normal Halloween night in 1981 and the Potters were just as happy as ever on the outside anyway, inside they were falling apart. Dumbledore had stopped by earlier and suggested they take Harry and escape to Lily's parents house in the muggle world. Being as noble as they were, James and lily kindly refused, due to the fact that they would not abandon the order. There was just so little of the order left.  
Over the last couple months, Voldemort has been at his most dangerous and he and the death eaters have been killing people left and right. It didn't matter if they were wizards or not. Voldemort killed anyone who refused to join him. Many of the order were killed just this week alone. The Longbottoms were now in the insanity ward at St. Mungos. Neville, their son, who was just hours older than Harry, was now living with his Gran out of harms way. They were so brave, the order said when they discovered what had happened. Voldemort came to their door and when they refused to join his forces, Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater and Voldemorts "friend with benefits" drove them insane. Later that Halloween night, while James was giving candy to the last of the trick or treaters, Lily was giving Harry a bath and changing his diaper. These were one of the last moments Harry would spend with his parents. As Lily carried the now clean Harry down the stairs, she placed Harry lovingly in his pack and play. Lily and James sat on the couch for a few minutes until they saw a dark figure approach the door. They knew.  
Before Lily grabbed Harry and raced up the stairs, she placed one final kiss on her husbands lips, said I love you and ran. While half- way up the stairs she heard the door splinter and saw the flashes of the spell from the wands. That's when she realized she left her wand on the table. Darn it! Quickly, she put Harry in his crib and repeatedly told him " Harry, Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. We will always love you." She soon started sobbing as she heard a distinct thud downstairs. She knew when she heard footsteps on the stairs that her husband was gone. Still she kept telling Harry she loved him and that James loved him too. She didn't stop looking at her son until she heard the door behind her slam open.  
"Move aside mudblood." Voldemort hissed. " No! Over my dead body!" Lily responded bravely. " That can be arranged now move!" Voldemort yelled. Still, Lily refused.  
" Avada Kedavra!" Green light flooded the room.

Just before the curse hit her Lily whispered " I love you Harry," and screamed. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, Lily's love saved him, and the curse backfired turning Harry into a horcrux. Harry cried for a long while until he saw a familiar man walk in. This man had long greasy hair, a long face, and dark eyes. The man saw Harry, then looked to Lily, who he cradled in his arms as he sobbed.

For the rest of Harry's years James and Lily were always there watching him and keeping him safe. They protected him every chance they got. When Harry got those few chances to see them once in the mirror, during his battle with Voldemort in the maze, and that final time when Harry too greeted death as an old friend they smiled and talked to him if they could. Harry knew his parents were there when his own kids were born, and he espescially knew his father was there when James II hopped on Harry's firebolt at only two. James and Lily were gone but they never left. They stood in the mortal world as friends joined them, but waited to cross over until their family was together again. 


End file.
